1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pixel structure and a display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pixel structure and a display panel that are switchable between a wide viewing angle mode and a narrow viewing angle mode.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional display devices may be operated in only one of a wide viewing angle mode and a narrow viewing angle mode. Techniques such as multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) and in-plane switch (IPS) are employed in liquid crystal displays (LCDs) with wide viewing angles. Conventional twisted nematic LCDs have narrow viewing angles. None of the technologies mentioned above may provide a display device that is switchable between a wide viewing angle mode and a narrow viewing angle mode. However, for the reason of privacy, users need display devices that may be switchable between wide and narrow viewing angle modes, depending on the intention of the users. Accordingly, there exists in this art a need for a new LCD that is switchable between a wide viewing angle mode and a narrow viewing angle mode.